Warrior
by snoWING
Summary: For me, as a warrior, it was something I could never do. But I did it anyway. [Sprx x Nova] Soul of Evil spoilers. Reviews make me happy. Flames and useless comments will make me kick you.


**I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! or any associated characters in any way, shape, or form.**_  
_

Sprx x Nova - Nova's POV

_Soul of Evil_ spoilers ahead. Be warned.

* * *

It was something I knew from the very moment I was declared a "warrior." 

For as long I could remember, there was something I always wanted to do. For normal beings, it is the thing that give someone the most strength. Those who did it were beyond description. Because no matter how weak they were compared to me, it still seemed as if they could do anything. They were amazing.

But I'm not a normal being. I'm a warrior. My one reason for existence is to fight and destroy. The path of my destiny is eternally drenched in the blood of the enemy. I knew that if I were ever to do it, being what I am, I would be left completely defenseless. I would be destroyed.

I knew that it was something that I, as a warrior, could never do.

It didn't matter how much I wanted to do it. That was just how things had to be. That was the fate a warrior, and it could never be changed. And so, without any other choice, I accepted it, and tucked those childish fantasies away into the dark corners of my mind. I told myself that I was doing the right thing. Because I would never do it, I was protected. I was strong.

But then I met you.

From the very first moment I saw you, I sensed something about you that was different from the others. Something about you made a voice that I'd never heard before cry out inside of me.

"_Do it."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Do it. You've always wanted to. So do it."_

But I didn't do it. I couldn't do it. Because, after all, I'm a warrior. I merely ignored the voice, and went about my business. You and I began a friendly, if not somewhat strained, relationship and all was well. Still, as I spent more and more time with you, the voice became louder and more persistent.

"_Do it."_

"_Do it. It's alright."_

"_There's nothing to be afraid of. Do it."_

Hmph. As if. I wasn't about to risk everything just because of some annoying voice in my head. I wouldn't let it destroy me. Never.

Time passed, and many things changed. Our old leader had gone. A new leader had come. All of us grew in more ways than one. But the biggest change, I noticed, was in you. It was in the way you looked at me, the way you moved around me, the way you spoke to me and acted around me. It didn't take me long to figure it out. _You_ had done it. And you were trying to make me do it, too. But even with you, in addition to the voice, continuously pestering me to give in, I remained adamant.

"_You'd do anything to get close to me, wouldn't you?"_

"_It must be love."_

"_You might hurt the one you love."_

"_You aren't getting nervous, are you? Want me to hold your hand?"_

"_Don't worry. I'll keep you warm."_

I didn't care how much you wanted me to do it. No matter what, I couldn't let you force me to do it. I am a warrior, and it would only lead to pain. So I hit you, yelled at you, did everything in my power to build that indestructible wall being us. Even when you were gentle and kind, even when I felt like giving in, I still pushed you away coldly. You were too much of a threat to me.

"_See? He wants you to do it, too."_

"_Go away."_

"_Do it. It's okay."_

"_Leave me alone."_

"_You won't get hurt. Just do it."_

"_Shut up."_

"_Why won't you listen to me?"_

"_Because I can never do it. It's not possible for me."_

"_How come?"_

"_Because I'm a warrior."_

"_But is that all you are?"_

"_..."_

"_...Are you still there?"_

"_...W-what?"_

"_You may be a warrior, but that's not all you are, is it? Aren't you more than just a warrior?"_

It wasn't possible. I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. A warrior is what I am. I couldn't be anything more than that...could I?

Time continued on, and, before I even realized it, a new change began within me. I grew more kindly and affectionate toward everyone, but to none more so than to you. We spent more time with each other, and went through much together. We reached our peak when the universe threatened to tear us apart. But something special allowed me to return to you. As you held me, a strange new emotion flooded through me.

In that embrace, I'd had never felt stronger. In those arms was everything I'd ever wanted.

But unfortunately, the happiness could not last. It wasn't long before both of us arrived here. And now I'm floating above you, caught in a trap created by your own power. I stare down at you, but I can barely see you, for my vision is blurred by my tears. Even here, that same voice speaks to me.

"_Say it."_

"_What am I supposed to say?"_

"_You know it. Go on. Say it."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about. And what happened to telling me to do it?"_

"_But, my dear...you've already done it."_

My eyes widen. The pressure builds up in my throat until I can hold it back no longer. I open my mouth and my voices resonates throughout the abyss.

"I love you too much to lose you!"

I am a warrior. It was something that I, as a warrior, could never do.

But I'm more than just a warrior.

And so, without even realizing it, I fell in love with you anyway.

* * *

So. Freaking. Cheesy. _(bangs head against keyboard)_

Sorry guys, but it was just one of those annoying plot bunnies I had to get out of my system. It came to me while I was watching an episode of D. Gray-man. I happened to notice that, in a way, Nova's situation is somewhat similar to the situation of D. Gray-man's Eliade in that both of them want to fall in love, but feel that it's impossible for them because of what they are. Though in Eliade's case, she's a killing machine who kills all the men that come near her.

Please review. If you find something wrong, please point it out and give me some helpful advice. If you decide to waste your time with a flame or a useless "AW, HOW SWEET!" comment, I will personally track you down and kick you in the face.


End file.
